Calming the Beast
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Naruto can't understand why his relationship with Sakura just isn't working. Hinata has a solution.


Naruto slumped against the bar, sighing deeply. He strummed his fingers against the bar, looking at his reflection in the opaque liquid in front of him.

_What am I going to do?_

"Another one will warm you up."

Naruto didn't look up."Sure." he said dully. Before he could blink, Teuchi swapped his cooling bowl of ramen with a fresh one.

"Want to talk about it, bud?"

Naruto choked out a laugh. How many times had Teuchi asked him that over the years? "Women problems." Naruto smiled sadly. "I thought everything would fall into place once Sakura and I got together. But..." Naruto sighed. He sat up and grabbed his chopsticks, taking a large gulp of ramen.

Teuchi snickered. "Sex not what you thought it would be?" Naruto choked. Teuchi roared as Naruto slammed his hand into his chest. After a few hacking coughs, Naruto took a shaky breath, scowling.

"What the hell old man?!"

Teuchi winked. "I was your age once. You just gotta practice! It can't always be like Jiraiya-sama's books!" he laughed, making a red faced Naruto want to melt into the floor.

"Father!" Ayame yelled from the back. "Be useful! We have customers!" She gave Naruto a apologetic smile. Naruto smiled nervously.

Teuchi patted him on the back before heading to the other customers. As embarrassing as the old man was, he was right. Really, sex was the only thing that changed his and Sakura's relationship.

He worked hard to make sure she was happy. Jiraiya always emphasized treating the lady right. And she seemed to enjoy his tender touches ans chaste kisses. He'd even heard her whispering to Ino about it, blushing and smiling.

_But_...He finished his bowl, leaning forward on the bar again. _Having sex with Sakura-chan is like drinking spoiled milk._ He frowned, patting his stomach. Just thinking about it made his body hot, and his stomach curl. "What is wrong with me?"

"Hey, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked behind him and smiled widely, "Hey, Hinata!" she slid into the stool next to him.

She ordered something (Naruto ignored the old man's wink) and they sat in silence. As Ayame brought Hinata her bowl and him another, Hinata spoke softly. "I heard what happened."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, well...it happens..."

"It's not fair what she's saying!" her voice rose, making Naruto looking at her. Her eyes were glossy. "Anyone who knows you knows you would never cheat-"

Naruto shrugged. "I'll let her say what she wants." Hinata frowned, but didn't speak.

After a few months of clammy hands, the pressure in his stomach and the unnatural sweating, Naurto just stopped. He still made her feel good, but he just stopped having sex. And then he had opened his mouth.

"I told her having sex with her made me sick." Hinata dropped her chopsticks. He gave her a weak smile. "It physically did." he laughed, scratching his cheek. His smile faded. "She punched me through the wall. I don't suppose I'll be seeing her anytime soon." he looked down to his ramen.

"Why?" he swallowed a thick ball forming in his throat.

"I've always been different." a heavy pause fell between them. Hinata slammed her hands down, startling him. "Come on." Her face was red ad she grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Hina-"

"Thank you!" he heard Teuchi call from inside the stand.

III

Naruto watched Hinata as they sat across from each other in his small apartment.

He tried not to look at the sheet hanging from the wall. It covered the Naruto-size hole.

It seemed that as soon as Hinata pulled him into his apartment, closing the door behind them, Hinata lost all her steam. Now she sat across from him at the small table in his living room, staring at her hands in her lap, her face beat red. Naruto leaned back on his hands, cross legged, watching her. Her hands were trembling as she was biting her lip.

He was about to speak when her shaky voice filled the room. "You love her, right?"

He raised a brow, "Hinata-"

Her eyes shot up to his, making him lose his voice. Her eyes held a determined look, slightly glossy. He could see his own blue orbs reflecting uncertainty. "Hinata, what-"

"You love Sakura and would do anything to make all this up to her? To get her back? To make things right?" Naruto cautiously eyed her. Her shoulders were straight, her chest heaving in and out evenly. Her jaw was set and the look in her eyes made him squirm.

He nodded cautiously.

She sighed, letting her eyes close and her fingers on her left hand come up and move a lock of hair to behind her ear. Naruto watched as that hand moved back down, with purpose, to her lap. Before he could blink, her fingers grasped the hem of her hoodie and ripped the shirt over her head.

His mouth dried as he gaped; she was wearing her fishnets that clung to her curves, almost camouflaging her lacy black bra. His eyes widened as a small smile slid onto her lips. "I know what's wrong with you Naruto-kun." She said, falling on her hands and knees, stalking like a panther over to him. "You're not sick. As you said before, you're holding something back." He didn't dare move as he felt his body ignite. A hand trailed up his arm, making him shudder before it tipped his chin up as she crawled on top of him.

"Hi-Hina-nata?" he whispered. Her eyes roamed over his face before stopping on his eyes. "I need you to not think-to give in to what your body wants." She quickly leaned back, leaving him cold. His eyes followed her as she leaned back on her haunches, pulling the fishnet slowly over her pearly skin.

He quickly clammed his mouth shut, swallowing thickly.

She flung her fishnet over her head, landing a few feet from the covered hole and resumed her spot on top of him. He felt her breast press against him. "Do. Not. Think."

He nodded dumbly before her lips captured his.

His brain shut down as she cradled his face pressing her soft lips to his. She pressed harder, her teeth biting his bottom lip. Her right hand ran slowly down his neck to his jacket, grabbing the zipper and slowly pulling it down. He sighed as cool air hit his neck and his arms it pooled at his wrist. She pressed her hips to his, making his jaw slacken as his elbows gave out, though he hardly noticed his back and head slamming into the ground because her soft breast slammed into him. He breathed heavily through his nose as her hands went to his hair, pulling harshly, to give her a better angle.

It was then he realized he was kissing her back.

His hands were shaking as he grasped her shoulders; her creamy, smooth, muscular shoulders, pulling her back slightly.

He looked into her eyes, breathing harshly. Her face was flush, her lips wet and swollen as she stared back. He felt a wave of nausea course through him-something trying to push to the surface. He swallowed thickly, pushing it back as he shook his head. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to stare at her.

She smirked, "Stop. Let what happen, happen." Her deep voice made him shudder. She licked her lips. She leaned back slightly, giving him an eyeful of her breast, making him lose his breath and become painfully hard as she flipped her hair across her shoulders.

When she settled back down, her body fully against his, she pressed down on his tight pants. "Naruto-kun, you are different." She whispered into his ear. He bit his lip, stifling a moan as he head fell back. His breath caught as he felt her hot breath on his neck, trailing hot kisses up his neck. She lightly ran her lips across his before prying his hands off her shoulders, kissing each palm before moving them down her sides and resting at her hips. He gripped her hips as she pressed herself against his hard length. His hips bucked.

She pulled back slightly, smirking, and he saw his own eyes reflecting in hers. They flashed red.

He shook his head and tried to push her away but she grabbed the back of his head, holding herself there. "_No_." she said firmly. He felt his cock twitch at her defiance. "Naruto, you are…wilder…than most men." She said in a sultry voice. He felt his kyuubi chakra stir and he watched her, horrified. "You have to let that wild side free. Let it consume you." She licked his jaw, making him shudder, squeezing her hips even tighter. She bit her lip playfully. "This is what has been making you 'sick.'" The last syllable hung in the air as she nipped at his lips. He tried to catch them.

"How do you know this, Hinata?" his voice was lower, huskier than he thought possible.

She pulled back, sitting fully on his throbbing member. His heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened and her body reddened. "I-I-I've watched you, Naruto." He gripped her tighter as a cold chill ran down his spine. Taking a shaky breath, she leaned in, "When you were _alone_." He was breathing deeply, quickly as her fingers and her eyes traced the hem of his black shirt. "When you would curl up into yourself, grunting…moaning…" her fingers fiddle with his waist band. "On your bed…"

Her eyes flickered and his eyes snapped to his bed, feet away. Her fingers ran down his stomach, playing with the curls surround his base, making his eyes snap back to her. He felt a jolt of kyuubi chakra, and she smiled, cupping his cheek. "So beautiful." He turned his face, never taking his eyes off her, kissing her palm. His heart hammered in his chest, his stomach churned as a deep voice echoed in his mind.

_Let go_.

She squeezed his cock.

Suddenly, it was like a tidal wave rush over him as he felt oddly at peace-and slightly tingly. "And what makes you so sure you can handle it? Handle me?" his voice was even deeper, rougher, yet silky as he watched in fascination as his hand traveled up her side, squeezing her breast through her bra. She bit her lip.

"Sweet, sweet, Hinata." So _innocent_." His hand ran up her neck, fisting the hair at the base. The other hand rubbing circles on her hip. The small hair was standing up at the base of his neck. His senses were on overload as he ran his fingers through her silky treadles, grinding into her heat.

She moaned, making his smirk. "And what do you expect out of _this_?" his eyes left hers and roamed down, locking on her heaving chest. His cock twitched. He licked his lips.

_There's no going back…_

She smiled, "I just want you to be happy."

"With you?" Her smile unnerved him.

"With anyone."

He leaned forward, licking from her cleavage to her ear. "And after I make love to you and run off with Pinkie, what are _you_ going to do?" he whispered. His body was on fire as she gave him a little tug. He frowned as her smile slipped into a smirk.

"You're not going to make love to me, Naruto." His head cocked to the side. She giggled. "I'm going to fuck you." Naruto pulled back fully and stared." He could see his own blue eyes flashing red. The dam of 'something' spilled over. He growled, watching her not budge, not bat an eye as kyuubi charka coated his skin. He saw his markings darken on his cheeks and she just straddled him, smirking.

His hand in her hair fisted it roughly, pulling her crashing into him as he drowned in her aroused scent as he kissed her. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and their tongues dueled. His hand left her waist and with one tug, ripped the seam of her pant leg. He untangled his hand from her hair, trailing down her back, ripping the clasp of her bra as he went, and ripped the other pant leg with one graceful tug, pulling the offending fabric from between them. His hands grabbed her ass and he growled into her mouth, pulling back. "The little vixen doesn't wear underwear?"

She smirked. Chakra radiated off her palms and with a small burst, ridding him of his shirt. Her nails raked his chest, abs than traveled to his back. She pressed herself against him.

He trailed his tongue her her chin before lazily kissing her, roughly grabbing her pert butt. He smacked it.

Hard.

She moaned loudly, nails digging into his shoulders as she ground into him. His mouth went slack as he felt her heated, moistend core through his pants. He gripped her ass and lifted her, kicking himself out of his pants. Holding her steady with one hand he parted the hole in his boxers, pulling himself free, giving himself a quick jerk.

He hummed. He hovered her over his throbbing member, teasing her, making her whimper. "You never answered me." He whispered, his lips brushing over hers. She tried to capture them, but he pulled away.

"What will you do when I go back to her?" his eyes widened as her left hand fisted his blond locks, jerking his head back to look her in the eye. Her eyes, full of fire, sparked heat to pool in his abdomen; making his cock throb.

She leaned in, her hair curtaining around them. A smile played on her lips, making him swallow thickly. "Tell me Naruto, what is her name?" her nails dug into his scalp as she pushed herself down, spreading her moistness over his heated member. He groaned loudly, pressing her down flush. She ground her heat into him, bringing his hands to her breast, pinching the nipples with his fingers.

She licked her lips, smiling widely. "Tell me what her name is!" she captured his mouth, releasing it before he could react. "what is it,Naruto!"

He grinned wickedly, "Who?" He bent his head, capturing her nipple in his mouth, making her shudder. He slid his hands down her hips and picking her up, he adjusted slightly before slamming her down on him.

His mouth went dry as his limbs shook. He blinked a few times, shaking his head. He looked up at her and grinned. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted with a slight smile. Sweat-hers and his- shined off her creamy skin. He swirled his tongue across her areola and she shuddered, moaning his name, making his cock twitch in approval, making her sigh in pleasure.

It was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen.

"I will not hold back." He warned, voice dark as he gripped her hips.

She smiled. "I don't want you to." She rose and her hips and slammed down on him, moaning.

"I will not stop."

_I won't be able to stop._

She lazily cupped his cheek and kissed him. He quickly responded, his tongue lapping against hers.

She ground hard into him. He smiled into her mouth as he countered, thrusting deeply into her core. She moaned, her inner walls clamping down around his member. They pulled away, panting as they tried to meet the others increasing pace. Naruto's mind was swimming, but clear. He heard her every pant, every moan-every whisper.

"Harder-please!"

His hands ran up her sides as their thrust met in perfect time. He watched her, amazed at her movements, her mouth, her breast. His mouth watered as he bit her nipple, pulling it hard. She moaned his name, her walls clamping her walls around him tightly. He was shaking as the buildup intensified.

He kissed her neck, almost biting, making her moan. Her fingers dug deep into his hair, pulling hard as her eyes shot open, a voiceless scream on her lips.

He thrust-one, two- before stars exploded in his eyes, the air sucked out of his lunges as he came.

Minutes passed in silent as he laid there, her body draped over his. As he felt himself float back down to earth, he felt Hinata's fingers ran through his hair, making him hum. A lazy smile slid on his lips as he looked up at her. She had a small smile on her lips as she kissed his forehead.

_She's so beautiful_. He lifted a heavy arm to her cheek, brushing hair off her cheek before kissing her deeply. "Thank you." He breathed against her lips, kiss down her jaw.

She shook her head, her fingers lightly combing through his hair, "Naruto-kun deserves happiness more than anyone." He pulled back gaping at her, but she just covered her mouth with his.

III

When he woke, hours later, she was gone.

And so were his pants.

III

Sakura forgave him.

Especially after their first night.

"Wow! Naruto." She said dreamily as he laid down next to her. She smiled gaily at him. "Before you were so tender, which was _amazing_, but this-!" She let out a low whistle, running her fingers up his chest. He smiled, kissing her temple.

It was better than it was before, but he still got a nauseous feeling.

It just wasn't the same as before.

III

AN: So I promised I'd write another one of these! :D

Sorry it took so long, my old computer didn't like saving things... .


End file.
